1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and a system for providing a mobile device with relevant information about an image captured by an image reproducing device
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), combine the functionality of TVs and computers so that they may receive and display broadcasts, as well as provide Internet services and run various applications. Relevant information about an image captured from content may be provided in an interactive manner through such devices. However, the relevant information may include information undesired by a user, and may interfere with watching TV.
To address this matter, a method of providing relevant information about content being reproduced on a TV and an image captured from images of the content and that is useful to a user has been demanded.